


Minion of the Month: Kendall

by Venbeth



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Mechaphilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth/pseuds/Venbeth
Summary: It had all started out innocently enough. Demon Neil had wanted a ring for Demon Rita and, well, Kendall was a sucker for love, so he gave Neil a good deal. Neil went away happy and Kendall was left satisfied that he’s helped young love. But then Neil told his boss Negatus about the deal Kendall had given him and now three demons were advancing on Kendall intending to throw him into his own machine. That was not how Kendall had envisioned his day going.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Minion of the Month: Kendall

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Kendall anon on tumblr - thank you for encouraging me so much; it has been a pleasure. I hope you enjoy!

It had all started out innocently enough. Demon Neil had wanted a ring for Demon Rita and, well, Kendall was a sucker for love, so he gave Neil a good deal. Neil went away happy and Kendall was left satisfied that he’s helped young love. But then Neil told his boss Negatus about the deal Kendall had given him and now three demons were advancing on Kendall intending to throw him into his own machine. That was not how Kendall had envisioned his day going.

But wait. I’ve gone too far. We shouldn’t have started with the sad, sticky end of one bizarre jeweller.

Back to Neil. He was the beginning of the end after all.

Neil had heard of Kendall from a friend of a friend and while he’d been warned that Kendall could be a little…odd, Neil also didn’t have many options. On the first meeting Kendall appeared to be perfectly delightful. He’d opened the door with a smile wearing a fitted velvet jacket that flared out slightly round the thighs. The thing that startled Neil the most was the fact that it was a bright fuchsia.

“Hallo?”

Neil floundered. He shouldn’t be here. Why was he here? Rita didn’t even like him. What was he doing?

“Can I help you?” the flamboyant man asked again. “A gem? A stone? A nice piece of jewellery?” He gave Neil a winning smile and winked. “Engagement ring, perhaps?” That gave Neil the push he needed. He nodded. “Fantastic! Come this way, darling!” He opened the door wider and beckoned Neil in with a flourish.

Neil couldn’t stop looking all around him. Kendall lived in a building that was part shop, part laboratory and part house. You could hardly move for all the clutter. There was a velvet covered chair with Rococo legs squished in a space between a dresser of gems and spanners and a fridge. A large machine took up the opposite wall. Kendall wandered over to it and gave it a little stroke.

“Did you hear that? This demon has something for you. He’s looking for a ring.” Kendall turned back to Neil. “What did you have in mind, mm?”

“Uh...I don’t know? Something sparkly?”

Kendall tittered. “Sparkly I can do.”

Neil came back a few days later to find a beautiful ring waiting for him on Kendall’s table. Kendall himself looked quite pleased with his work. Neil went to pick it up but a delicate, pale hand stopped him.

“Ah ah.”

Neil looked up.

“Payment first, mm? Then you can have the goods.”

“I don’t have any money,” Neil said. “I’m a demon.”

Kendall bit his lip and carefully ran one fingertip down his jaw, nails painted a pristine white. “I believe we can come to an arrangement.” He winked.

When Neil left that day, it was with a sparkly ring, some new experiences and lip gloss in places it really shouldn’t be.

Kendall relaxed back onto his bed and twirled a curl of hair with his finger. That had been quite an enjoyable afternoon. The sun shone through the window, warm on his bare skin. It made his hair glow like a halo. Did life get any more perfect than this?

Kendall spent the next few days pleasantly. He enjoyed the good weather, had a picnic with a _very_ lovely lady in the park and polished many sparkly stones with his machine. He knew she was just a hunk of metal and gears but when Kendall was lonely in the dark evenings or feeling chatty in the mornings, she was all he had. So yes, Kendall talked to her (and stroked her and praised her and…well you get the idea).

Then Neil came to him again. This time he brought two other demons and talked Kendall into squeezing his beloved machine out of his home and onto the sled they had. They unloaded it into a dark room in a dark building with a man dressed head to toe in black leather – complete with spiked helmet and flying goggles. Well, Kendall could understand fashion statements. Negatus had a whole wheelbarrow of stones for Kendall and his machine to polish. A hundred weight of precious stones. It was like Thanktival! Only better because this time he got to keep the presents.

Kendall’s machine didn’t seem to approve of being banged about and relocated though – she threw off her grinding wheels and buckled the shuttle-blades. Kendall knew just how to sort her out though! A good spank and everything was tickety-boo.

Negatus came to check on them at just the right time when everything was back to normal and working perfectly. The machine spat out a lovely, twinkly gem for daddy just like he’d hoped. New shoes were a go! Now Kendall could move her around much easier…as long as he maybe moved some of the chairs? and sat her in a different part of his house? Come to think of it, did he really need all that stuff? Probably not. There was bound to be some things he could get rid of then his girl here could be nearer to the door and he could take her out…hmm…the possibilities…

Negatus was thrilled with what Kendall had done and immediately had him made Minion of the Month. Kendall wasn’t exactly one of Negatus’s minions, but he wasn’t going to turn down being Minion of the Month. It had been quite a while since Kedall had been anything to anyone.

Turned out that Negatus wasn’t the overall boss and he was doing this whole sparkly gem thing on behest of _his_ boss. So she called in and seemed pleased with Kendall’s work too – maybe he should think about getting in with these overlords? They could take Kendall places no one else could. Yeah he could see himself sticking about. Maybe suggest a room with a bit more light? These dungeon places were awfully dreary and dark.

“How long?”

“Oh, well.” How was he supposed to answer that on the fly? He didn’t know how long he’d be sticking around. Depended on the amount of work they had for him and whether or not he could talk the boss into bed- oh no wait Negatus was still looking at him. That wasn’t what he had been asking.

“Until you’ve done the rest?”

“Oh! Oh well, I did say there’d be some wastage.” (He had.)

Negatus and the Big Boss made eye contact before he turned back to Kendall. “How much wastage?”

Kendall pointed down to the underneath of his machine. “The rest!”

Negatus didn’t seem to like that. “A hundred weight of stones and this is it?” He held up the one jewel Kendall had given him.

Kendall shrugged and ran one finger up the front of his machine. “What can I say? She’s a fussy girl.” Big Boss did _not_ appear to like that.

“You incompetent fool!” she boomed, voice echoing all around the empty stone walls of Negatus’ lair. Negatus didn’t like that either. He hit his chair and repeated her.

Maybe Kendall wouldn’t stay after all, not if that was how they were going to treat his girl.

Kendall put a protective arm across his machine. “Don’t listen to him!”

“No you, you cretin!” Oh. Well. That made more sense, yes. “Demons!” Neil, Rita and Jeff appeared at Negatus’ shoulder. “Feed him” – Negatus gestured to Kendall – “in there!”

“What!” In his machine? Into his creation? His pride and joy? Surely not! The demons started advancing. Kendall tried to back up, but he was hemmed in between his machine and the wall. “No, no, no, oh no! Please, please, please!”

The demons were stronger than they looked and had him up and in the top before he could blink. Neil was in front of him. Maybe he could remind him about the great time they’d had and everything Kendall had to offer. Maybe it would save him.

“Oh hi, Neil!”

Neil didn’t even look at him, concentrating on the front of Kendall’s machine. “I’m working!” He pressed a big button and Kendall could feel himself slipping, going into the underbelly of his girl. This was it. This was the end. It was not what Kendall had imagined; not how he saw his day ending. Kendall had thought he’d leave the dark dungeon at dusk, go out into the fading sun that lit up the sky like marbling and maybe catch a bite to eat in that new restaurant near him. But now he knew he would not be leaving this dank room. All he could be grateful for was that he was with his machine.

“Oh! My final embrace! Oh, she squeezes so tightly! What a world! What a world! What a world!”

**Author's Note:**

> It is half three in the morning and I have been at this for a good two hours (and another hour on a playlist to get me in the mood to write) because apparently I do all my best work after midnight.  
> Find the playlist here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1SKLQBwBROjtjCMmI78P9u?si=69c571134bac411a
> 
> This was meant to be lighthearted and silly and fun but I now have Emotions about lonely Kendall just trying to do a good thing and being brutally murdered for his trouble. So sorry about that.


End file.
